


Beauty is a Flower who must Wither

by truc



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Introspection, Sadness, Search of meaning, hint of Diana bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Wonder Woman talks with Catwoman and she tries to explain immortality.





	Beauty is a Flower who must Wither

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. I enjoy writing explorations of characters like this one...

Selina had the nicest pair of eyes I had ever seen; green curious luminous spot illuminating the dark. Maybe it explained why Batman loved her so much. 

"Diana", she purred almost seductively sprawled over the bench. I had had my fair share of women relationships, yet never had I encountered someone oozing sex like her. 

"Yes Selina?", I answered. 

"We should hang out more often at a spa together", she murmured, sweat falling off her naked back to her towel surrounding her hips.

I smiled back at her while touching my face with a hand. No sweat on me. Of course not. I never sweat.

"So, now that we're here, we should do some girl talk", Selina whispered back, skin glistering in the humid chamber.

"You'll have to guide me on that", I responded uncertainly.

She winked at me, "Of course sweetheart. You have no experience". I think there is some joke I don't get. I don't often do in this strange world.

"Normally, I would talk about makeup or jewelry", she continued, staring at me enigmatically, "But you don't need either of them, do you, Honey?". I don't need makeup. I'll probably look similar in a hundred years as I do now. Trevor told me I never needed jewelry to attract attention, "You just walk in, Angel, and they love you".

With another woman, I might think it is jealousy speaking, but with Selina I know it is not. She's chasing the ephemeral. She's a whimsical cat enjoying her life to the fullest.

"No", I responded hollowly. She smiled at me, waiting for me to continue on the topic. After a moment, I do.

"I don't", I said looking down at my own flawless hand. I've seen her small scars on the hands and her bigger ones on her torso. I went to war with aliens more often than she did, but she is the scarred one.

She put her hand below her chin, still observing me as if I was a canary. It is too warm in here, but I don't sweat.

"Then, what are you looking for?", she asked softly.

I could say peace and love. That would be a lie. I like the blood pounding in my ears, the fight and the sense of victory. She probably likes the adrenaline of theft and the sense of accomplishment. On that point, we are not that much different.

I looked at her eyes, burning with playfulness and curiosity. She knew I was nonhuman and she wanted to know how it felt.

"I want love. I want meaning", I whispered back to her, my eyes still on hers.

She put her other hand below her chin, long legs angled toward the ceiling, "Trevor and the Justice League".

I closed my eyes, feeling the weight of love, "Yes, but it will pass". But he will die, I really mean. But they will fall, I really mean.

She laughed at me, "Everything passes, Diana. Enjoy it while it lasts". And she means it.

She does not have lifetimes to live, nor duties oppressing her chest. She's free and she's also slowly dying. I see the signs she is growing older, slower. Pretty, but in a more sophisticated manner. I look the same as I always have.

Trevor would always praise my beauty. He does not understand there is nothing to praise about it. For me, beauty should be ephemeral. The world changes quicker than I do. I am still trying to grasp pieces of it. Too late, I hear, too late, it rings.

I'll bury him. I'll bury her too.

I sensed her hand gliding on my arm, "Diana, you'll be fine". She hugged me close to her. She does not understand, I think, as tears flow, she does not understand they all tell me the same thing. She does not understand. They never can understand, because none of them get immortality. They will all die long before me.

I squeezed her closer, our bosoms touching and I try to repeat the words they always say, "Enjoy it while it lasts". I try again to believe it. It sounds hollow in my mind, only echoes of all the dead who told me the same. They never do understand.


End file.
